Smash Paradise, 6 months ago
by Da legend
Summary: The life in Smash Mansion 6 months before the tournament, also when all the newcomers of SSB4 arrive. The story is told in the perspectives of a few characters in the game, and some is narrated in third person. Hope you enjoy and this is my first fanfiction. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story itself. T for safety and Review Please!
1. First Day of Newcoming

~6 months the newest game known as Smash Bros 4. ( _such_ an original and creative name) Would come out…

Note: ~ means in the perspective of…

~ **Megaman~ Foyer Room**

So yet it was another tedious, horrifying week. Well, I wouldn't say that the _whole_ week was horrifying or tedious, maybe just 1 day? 2 days? Yeah, that's about it. You see, I'm an optimistic guy, and I see good things out of even the worst scenarios, such as being pushed off of a diving board 10ft. in the air…

*Mario snickers*

"Yeah, Mario, not funny. You wouldn't have liked it if you were me!"

"Oha, reallya? Wella, I woulda saya differenta. I'm not a little girl like youa! You are absolutely the worsta charactera evera! You have girly tightsa and weird clothesa. You were so ugly your mother cut your hand off, so the doctor, who happened to be Doctor Mario, my retarded, insane, mental cousin, installed a blaster on your arma! N' just because that idiot Tatsumi Kimishima was dumb enough to make you have one of the most spammiest movesets, doesn't mean you are good! If Meta knight wasn'ta nerfeta, you would not be so like by playersa!"

"Mario! Let's go find me some clothes!" cried a feminine voice which I later on realized was Peach's.

Mario stepped out of the door, and halfway, he peered at me and whispered gruffly, "I have my _eyes_ on youa!"

What a jerk. I mean, I don't hate him or anything, but seriously, he used to be nice to me. We were buddies, until _that_ day. The day when everything changed; The day _he_ changed. I think it's because he thinks I like Peach or something, but honestly, why would I do anything to _her?_ I mean, I wouldn't blame Mario for thinking I liked Peach after the _incident_ last month, but I'm pretty sure he knows I'm 100% Zelda fan, right? But, I, no, everyone knows that Zelda has a crush on Link. I'm pretty sure Link likes her back, but I'm not sure.

Anyways, as I was saying, for 2 days in a row, I actually felt frustrated, melancholy, and _defeated_. I don't like the sound of that word. _Defeated, defeated, def…_

"Uh-Excuse me, do you know where room, uhh… 142 is? " said a soft voice.

I whipped my head around only to see the most beautiful lady I've ever seen, probably looked better than Zelda? She had light-blonde hair, covering one eye, and she had the cutest smile you could ever have possibly seen, and the best? Her eyes. They were aqua-blue, slightly lighter than Peach's, her crown was silver… She was like an angel to me. I can't explain her beauty. It was… Astonishing. She gave a small light laugh and said in an I don't know, but it seemed apologetic tone, "Oh, sorry! How foolish of me! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Rosalina, Rosalina Star. What about you?"

I was still looking into her eyes, when I realized she had asked me a question. "Oh, um… my name is umm….. Megaman! Yeah! Megaman!" I noticed a little yellow star thingy that looked like it could be her pet when it talked.

"Mama! Who is this blue man?"

In a cooing tone, Rosalina assured her _son?_ , "His name is Megaman."

"Oh yes, it says I'm in the same room as Daisy and Peach. Do you happened to know where that is?"

I realized what she was asking me a few minutes later, and I interrupted the dead silence with the most awkward words in that situation.

"Oh, uh… yes! They live right over there! And um…" I realized I was blushing.

"Yes?" she smiled.

"Nothing, should I lead you there?"

"It's a pleasure." She said with a wink

She held out her hand and as I grabbed it, I felt I would pass out. I lead her through the stairs and the maze-like front yard, to the side, where most of the female smashers lived, with an exception of Zelda and Samus, and I believe Zero-Suit Samus as well. I almost tripped over my own feet.

As I led her, finally, to her room, she said thank you, and she gave me some things she referred to as _starbits_ as a reward.

They looked like crystals, and I was pondering about how to eat them, when I tasted one. It melted in my mouth, and it tasted like honey. NO, sweeter, yet not that sweet. It was like something you'd taste in heaven. Ahhh, Rosalina seemed even sweeter, and I really want to get to know her better. I hope she likes me as well…


	2. The meeting

**Disclaimer: I only own the story, nothing else. Note: There will be no disclaimers for the remaining chapters.**

 **Rated T for some swearing**

 **~Rosalina~ A few hours later…**

It feels very new here. It's been a few days since I've received an invitation to participate in the Smash Bros tournament this year, and so far, as I've arrived, I've only met 2 people. I met an old friend, Mario, and he said he was pretty good, and the rest of the gang were well, and as I made my way to the front yard, I met Megaman. He seemed like a nice person, and he was pretty polite and was very gentle with my Luma. Well, he led me to my room, and I met Peach, obviously, and we high-fived and Daisy seemed nice. I know she was Peach's cousin, but I've never _seen_ her before except for once in Mario Kart. She had brown hair, and she looked like Peach, their eyes alike. She looked pretty cool. I think I will like her. I saw my bed, and my area of the large dormitory looked amazing, it was almost like my observatory. Wow, how did they know how the observatory looked on the inside? I saw on the clock that it was already 9:00. Peach told me to get some sleep to prepare for tomorrow, and so I listened. I crawled into the comfy Queen-sized bed, and slept a dreamless sleep.

It was 7:30 a.m. when I woke up again. Daisy and Peach claimed there was a newcomer welcoming party today, and that I should go to the main foyer. I had forgotten where it was, but they said they'd come with me, so I went to take a nice steamy shower while they were getting dressed. I wore my aqua-blue dress, and I came to the door with Luma to find Peach already outside. When I asked her about Daisy, she said Daisy was coming. We talked about random stuff until she asked me the question that I last expected out of _her_. She asked, "Do you like Mario? As like… a boyfriend?" I replied with a calm and suave 'no' that I only like Mario as a friend. She seemed satisfied, and Daisy stepped out and locked the door. We made our way towards the Foyer until something caught my eye. "Hey, Megaman!" I called out. He gave a shy smile and looked away. I thought he was mad at me or something, so I told Daisy and Peach to go first and that I'd catch up. Peach tried to retort, but I shooed them off.

"Yeah, I have a question…" Megaman began, "Why does the Star thingy call you _Mama?"_

That was a very unexpected question. Nevertheless, I would answer him.

"Well, I have adopted star children and this is one of the 10000000 I have up in the observatory."

He looked perplexed for a second, and then he resumed our conversation.

"Want me to guide you to the Foyer? I know a shortcut."

I replied that I was fine by myself, so he shrugged and left.

I caught up to my friends to find 2 bullies harassing them; One was the yellow monster, I recognized, his name was Bowser, I think, but I've never seen him, My lumas told me about him. He seemed quite frightening and large and I didn't really want to face him. Then this big monkey wearing a tie with the letters DK on them was harassing Daisy. The two bullies seemed to know the princess' and I stepped up to help my friends. I used some of my magic to push Bowser back into a wall, and Luma sprang forward at the wave of my wand. Luma being in front of the ape, me in front of Bowser, we quickly defeated the two bullies. Luma came back to my side, and we asked Peach and Daisy if they were okay. Peach went up to the now unconscious yellow monster and started kicking him in the ****. Peach kept on kicking, and Daisy and I just watched her in pure horror. She looked up, realized her embarrassment, regained her composure, and we arrived at the foyer.

Once inside the foyer, I saw a white hovering hand on top of a podium, with many other smashers gathered beneath him. I picked out a few: Mario, a fat penguin, a pink balloon, a purple balloon with wings and a sword, Luigi, Bowser Jr. the mini-monster, and I think I recognized Dr. Mario as well. And Dr. Luigi. I saw a girl with pointy ears, strawberry-brown hair, a sheathed sword, and elegant white gloves on her hands. I went up to her and introduced myself.

"Hello, my name is Rosalina. I'm new here. May I inquire you of your name?"

No reply. I repeated by introduction and there was still no reply.

I said, " Excuse me, but why are you ignoring me?"

She turned around and I saw her deep blue eyes. She smiled and removed what seemed like _earbuds_ out of her ears. She said with a smile, "Sorry, I didn't hear you. Hi, my name is Zelda. I've never seen you before, you must be new here. What is your name?"

I realized her simple error and re-introduced myself. "My name is Rosalina," I reiterated for her.

She held out her hand, and I saw three glowing triangles on her hand.

"Oh don't mind that," she said, "It's just the Triforce, part of my world, but don't worry, it stands of no significance here…"

I shook her hand and said goodbye for now.

I saw Megaman in the corner talking to someone in a green cap.

I realized the whole room was full of people clamouring about what was about to happen. The big hand suddenly _spoke_ I don't know how; through a big microphone. Greetings, old friends, and welcome the new comers. I acknowledge that there are 18 newcomers, and I would like to welcome them 1 by 1!

First, Bowser Jr! Bowser, the big bully, clapped along with some other villains.

Next, we have Palutena! A green flying girl came, and she looked pretty. The people with glowing triangles welcomed her, especially.

Duck hunt takes aim! I saw a duck sitting on a dog. Kind of strange…

The hand went through all of the other contestants until me, the only contestant with few applause…

"Dark Pit!"

"Megaman!" Wait, he was new? I would ask him about that later…

"Pacman!" A yellow ball with arms and legs came up. He was adorable.

"Robin!"

"Shulk!"

"Mii Gunner, Mii swordfighter, and Mii Brawler!" Three little guys that looked like brothers came up.

"Blah blah!"

"Blah"

I tuned out.

But something caught my ears.

"Finally, we have Rosalina Star and Luma!"

The whole room was dead silent. Not even Peach and Daisy were looking. The feminine characters were all just chilling in their seats. But, all of the bullies, including Bowser; they were all looking at me strangely. Megaman used the same kind of method to look at me. They weren't looking at _me,_ they were looking _at_ me. I shuddered. _Disgusting,_ I thought. Master Hand dismissed us and said he would talk about the tournament rules and stuff tomorrow. Great, I needed time to have fun, and discuss with Daisy and Peach. I asked them about my feeling, my strange feelings. They told me that all of the people staring at me liked me. I told them I would be a virgin for life, and they laughed and said, "We'll see, we'll see."

Just then, I heard a knock at the door, and when I opened it, a man introduced himself as Marth, and asked to meet me at the Smash Café later on in the evening. I said sure, but little did I know that I would deeply regret it. I should've never gone. Never. If I hadn't I would've never gotten into what I id 6 months later…


	3. First Formal Training

**~Megaman~**

"The real embarrassing story… It was all about," I stopped at sight of Rosalina walking with her star towards the Smashville café. I wonder what she's doing there. I was about to tell Zelda my ugly secret, but hey, looks like I won't have to! "Bye Zelda!" She looked up and gave me a questioning stare. "I have to go see… a friend.. um… of mine.. Gotta go umm… Bye…" _Very suave, very suave, Megaman,_ I thought to myself. I was blushing on my way out. I saw Rosalina walk into the café. After a few moments, I followed in. I saw her seat at a table. I sat 5 tables away, far enough so that she wouldn't notice me, but I would keep my eyes on her the whole time. After what seemed like ages, a man with blue hair and quite stylish clothing walked in with his sword sheathed. It was Marth. He sat opposite of Rosalina, and smiled at her. She seemed uncomfortable and seemed like she was perplexed by Marth's affection. Wait, affection? Marth _never_ showed affection. Wow, he must really like this new girl. "Why did you ask me here?" Rosalina inquired. "Nothing babe, just for our first _date!"_ Rosalina was taken aback, and they were silent for a few moments. Rosalina blushed a bit, and calmly stated, "Thank you for the flattery, but I am really not looking forward to being with anyone, you know? I'm so sorry; I have to leave now…" Wow, that was awkward. For Marth, that was really humiliating. Marth gasped and grabbed Rosalina's wrists. He tried to pin her in her seat, and she squirmed under his might.

I looked away, and looked at the waiter, signalling him for a beer. I drank to my heart's content. Geez, should I help her? But when I looked, she was already gone, but Marth was there, unconscious. I guess someone helped her… But as I looked out of the window, I saw only her, with her star, running towards the Smash Mansion. I went to wake Marth up; he was a good friend. He asked me what happened, and I said he was knocked out; cold. He told me we had to go fin Rosalina, but I responded that she headed towards the mansion and was probably in her room sleeping by now, and that we should head back as well. I mean, it's already like 9:00 pm…

 **~Rosalina~**

Marth was still pinning when I realized I could hurt him. I really didn't want to, but he gave me no choice; So, I signalled Luma to get my wand. As Luma approached, I kicked Marth in the **** and he toppled over. I grabbed my wand, and Luma and I made a run for it. Marth got up and chased us, but I made him fall over the table with a knockout spell. He would gain his consciousness back naturally in 10 minutes. We left, and sped walk, and when we reached the mansion, I took a shower, and slept. Plus, tomorrow was the first official training day for us, so I better get some rest. I put Luma in his crib, and we were sound and safe.

 **~7:30~ Breakfast Rosalina**

I gently hovered my hand over the space alarm clock very much like the one I had in the observatory. I place my stuffed star bunny under the sheets as I remade my bed. As I brushed my teeth and washed my face, I heard Peach and Daisy getting up as well. I don't know when they came back, but I was glad they did. I went out the door, and approached the Smash Mansion Cafeteria. In there, I got to know many other Smashers. For instance, I could now distinguish the bad guys or the bullies with the good people, which were very much cuter, and that was obvious. For instance, the little pink balloon was actually called Kirby. He was swallowing all the food in big gulps. He practically sucked them all in. The fat penguin, who seemed to be his enemy, was eating on the opposite side, in a similar manner. The purple balloon with the golden sword seemed to not be fond of either, but he seemed to like the pink one a bit more, so I assume he's a good guy. I asked him why he looked so glum all the time, and he said all of his moves were nerfed, which I guess means they decreased in power and duration and everything. Kirby referred to him as Meta Knight, so I guess I'll go with that as well…

I also met some old friends, like Mario, Luigi, some old foes, like Wario and Bowser. There were tough-looking people, like Ganondorf, Donkey Kong, and some really futuristic and robotic people, like Samus, who is apparently femine, and fox, who is male. I kinda wish I had their blasters and everything… It seems Megaman made some new friends, like the boy in the green tunic, the younger version of him, Fox, a bird, and Kirby.

 **~Training~**

The first day of training was okay. Mnay of the Smashers had really awesome movesets and they all seemed so powerful. The bullies weren't half as strong as they seemed. The person who had the bets moveset, in my opinion, was a boy named Sheik. I liked Villager's moveset as well. Sheik had an amazing final smash, a big light arrow, as well as Zelda, but sheik had good special moves and normal attacks as well. This made him almost over-powered overall. Meta Knight was way better than he claimed, so I can't imagine how good he was before he was nerfed. My moveset was okay, but I don't think it would be considered the top few. But I seemed to be somewhere in the middle, but again, I wasn't using all I got… Sheik and I trained for a bit together, because the white hand, who apparently was referred to as Master Hand, thought I was one of the most top-ranked brawlers. Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. He had a brother known as Crazy Hand, who I liked very much. He was not elegant, for sure, but he was a person who liked messing things around and having fun. I could tell Sheik was letting me have the upper hand, though, and I really appreciated that. What a friendly smasher… Every other male was trying to defeat me except him…and Megaman.


	4. The Weekend Progresses

**~Rosalina~**

As the week progressed I felt that Sheik was letting me win more and more. Marth gave me death glances, and scoffed every time he walked by me. He was mad, really mad. I didn't want to hurt him; I wanted to be friends, not lovebirds. As the week passed, I got more and more agile, strong, and I did more percentage damage every day. Sheik was being nicer to me after the first day. He seemed to smile every once in a while now. Before, he was emotionless. Megaman seemed to be the nicest here. He brought me gifts pretty often. Peach and Daisy were getting along with me just fine. Being a newcomer wasn't quite easy. The bullies often picked on me, but they were easy to handle. Yoshi was very helpful, gave me rides. But on the last training day before the weekend, Master Hand yet made another announcement; about something involving; training coaches. He said that each newcomer would be assigned a training coach that would bring them and teach them techniques. Megaman got to be with Zelda, I was assigned to Sheik, Pacman was assigned to Mr. Game and Watch, Bowser Jr. to Bowser (obviously).

The weekend was a blur and things passed by very quickly. I wasn't really interested in parties, go-carting, or anything, really. I just liked reading in my room, in silence. Every time occasionally, I would look out the window of the Smash Library and see Sheik training outside by himself. Other times, he wasn't there. If he was, I'd go out and join him. Most of the time, he was. We trained for long periods of time, sometimes up to 8 hours. IT was tedious, and tiring, yes, but quite worthwhile. By the time three weeks had past, I had already become smarter, and learned many new combos. I learned to use Luma for further ranged attacks. For close combat, I was quite the girl. I learned a very good recovery move Sheik had taught me, and it was awesome. I was taught to use a variety of items. My favourite was the home-run bat. IT could knock anyone off the stage. Smash Ball was just great. It enabled players to use their Final Smash. Mine was pretty crappy, but as I said before, Sheik's was amazing. I also like Meta Knight's. My least favourite final smash was… none of them!

 **~Sheik~**

I was actually quite amused and quite impressed at how amazing Rosalina's moves were. They were pretty good. She had an okay final smash, with stars coming out everywhere. She was a born brawler. She had only gone through 3 weeks of training, and she was better than my 1 year of training. At this rate, she'll beat me in no time! I'm impressed, and proud. She'll probably win this year's tournament. Geez, didn't know she was such as fast-learner! She quickly learned how to adapt to the home-run bat. She'll beat Link and Zelda so easily. Man, I don't know. I might not even be able to defeat her!

 **~Master Hand~**

I kept on zooming in on the newcomer, Rosalina. Wow, she's quite amazing. I will have lots of fun battling her! She had good moves, good special moves. It was only her final smash that was a bit weak. But nevertheless, it would be a tough opponent. Crazy Hand, my brother repeated his question for the 5th time. "Why the **** does Tatsumi Kimishima not let us train? He makes us face harder opponents every time a new game is released! Why does that ***** bast*** even make new games anyways? It's always the same plot, bro. The smashers fight each other, they fight you, then they fight me, then they fight us together! That is so stupid! But this time, he just had to add my favourite character, Pac-Man! And that Rosalina ***** is gonna be a pain in the butt!" Yes, Crazy Hand, we understand. You're pissed. But what can I do? "But, brother, what can we do about it?" I ask him, again. He shrugs, again. This has been happening 5 times today. In 3 hours, it would happen yet again.

 **~Narrator** ~

So, as we left off, Rosalina was training, with the Hands complaining about Tasumi Kimishima and swearing at him. I wonder what they would do… Anyways, let's discuss what would happen with Megaman? He was walking in the Smash Mansion when he met Mario, but this time, he wasn't alone. He brought his loyal brother, Luigi, and his cousin, who liked to beat up anyone, Wario. They all cracked theie knuckles, and were ready to beat Megaman up. Mario went first. He choked Megaman while yelling at him. Luigi pinned his arms from above. Wario body checked him. He process repeated a few times. By the time they were done with Megaman, he was almost dead. Peach ran to his aid and gave him ointment. Mario saw, was very jelly, stomped on Megaman, and hauled Peach away. He then came back by himself to threaten Megaman some more.

 **~Yoshi~**

Yoshi Yoshi yoshi Yoshi YOSH-Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yosh-Yosh- Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi yoshi Yoshi YOSH-Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yosh-Yosh- Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi yoshi Yoshi YOSH-Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yosh-Yosh- Yoshi

Yoshi Yoshi yoshi Yoshi YOSH-Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yosh-Yosh- Yoshi

Yoshi Yoshi yoshi Yoshi YOSH-Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yosh-Yosh- Yoshi

 **~Google-Translate~**

The narrator is right! Mario the cruel ***** did beat up Megaman! He abuses me often, and je is a heartless di**head. Sometimes, I just want him to go die in a hole. I can't believe he raped Peach after what he did to Megaman

 **~Narrator~**

Wait, what? He raped Peach?

 **~Yoshi~**

(Yoshi nods)


	5. Training Battle arrangements made

**Thank you to the reviewers! They're much help. I also want to say that in your reviews, try to give some contructive criticism! So I can improve the story as the plot goes on!**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope that this can become a pretty popular story and saisfy everyone!**

 **Fine, I'll do a disclaimer.**

 **~ME~**

 **I do not own Nintendo. I own this story…**

 **On with the story!**

 **~ Megaman~**

Remember what I said about the most embarrassing thing that could make myself annoyed and pissed? Well, there you go, it was… one day when I was sitting in the Smash Café, Peach came up to me and told me that she detested Mario, he was a monster, and that she never wanted to see him again. She lay in my arm kind of unexpectedly, because we were good friends, and she sobbed into my chest. Mario walked in with Luigi and saw this, taking it mistakenly. They beat me up, and too Peach away. That was the end of it. Mario remembers it like Yesterday. I try to forget it. But I _can't_ with him reminding me every day! Anyways, today is when the first training battles start. Should I be enthusiastic? I'm not sure. Rosalina will be there, but so will every other Smasher, including that son of a B***h, Mario. His mother***** brother, Luigi, would be there as well. Screw that, I will beat them all up, I can do anything with my blaster cannon. I can do this. I made a long journey there, and saw Rosalina already chatting with her mentor, Sheik. My mentor, on the other hand, was pretty crappy. Zelda not only was not the best smasher in the tournament, but she didn't mentor me at _all._ She would go play with her fairy friend in her bedroom. I got pretty mad, but let it past me. I would train by myself. I would become the best smasher.

 **~In the cafeteria-Lunch-Narrator~**

As a normal lunch at your school would be, this was no different. Kirby was taking a whole lot of food in at once, King Dedede being the same, Mr. Game and Watch being Jealous of Pac-man for being 3D, Meta Knight being the usual sadistic self he is, and Rosalina sitting with the other girls, Fox sitting with himself, Falco just being himself. Mario shooting Megaman glares, and Megaman just eating his sandwhich. Master Hand came in and made yet another announcement. "That's the second one this week!" Luigi exclaimed. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Attention! All Smashers!" The cafeteria lady walked away.

"The training battles today will be like this…

Megaman vs Mario vs Luigi

Roslina vs Little Mac vs Charizard

Peach vs Bowser vs Dr. Mario

Yoshi vs Donkey Kong vs Roy

Diddy Kong vs Ganondorf vs Zelda

Link vs Sheik vs Toon Link

Samus vs Kirby vs King dedede

Zero Suit Samus vs Meta Knight vs Fox

Falco vs Pikachu vs Jigglypuff

Mewtwo vs Lucario vs Captain Falcon

Ness vs Lucas vs Marth

Ike vs Mr. Game and Watch vs Pacman

Pit Vs Wario vs Dark Pit

Olimar vs Sonic vs Bowser JR.

Villager Vs. Pacman

Duck Hunt vs Miis vs Shulk

The remaining will battle tomorrow. IN one arena."

The smashers were all pretty satisfied. Rosalina was glad she was against opponents that were challenging but not too overpowered. Rosalina was comfortable with this, and left when Mater Hand dismissed the smashers. _Good_ she thought _Now I don't have to battle Sheik._ She was pretty powerful now. Even the DLCs could lose against her. She was practically gaining power every day.

What she didn't know was that as she undressed and got into bed, someone was looking at her, the whole time. That person was… Megaman. But as ot got darker, Megaman disappeared. Not manually, not favourably, Sheik had given him a blow to knock him unconscious for 8 hours. Enough time for Rosalina to find out what this pervert was doing…

 **A relatively short chapter. Hope you guys enjoy and review!**


End file.
